Elbow Greased
'Elbow Greased '''is the 50th episode of Season 45. Summary The PJ Masks team helps Dylan and his dad save their family auto shop from Romeo's uncle Mécano, who has threatened to evict them. Plot The episode begins at Tough Shell Auto Shop where Dylan is helping his dad Sheldon repair a broken down van for a family as he puts the finishing touches until it’s finally fixed. The family thanks Sheldon and the father pays him before going into the driver’s seat, then drives off as Dylan proposes that’s another job well done and his father agrees. Just then, a black and white limo appears in front of the two just as Sheldon welcomes the owner, who has come out of the limo, which turns out to be a rich looking man with black hair with two white streaks, and with him was Romeo (in his daytime self)! Gasping, Dylan retorts Romeo to get out of his dad’s auto shop and ask him curtly what he was doing here when his (Dylan) dad tells him to be nice before letting out a chuckle and politely welcoming the newcomers into his shop then asking what he would like to help the man with with his limo, but the man named Mécano says to him that he is here, for the auto shop! Perplexed, Sheldon asks why his Tough Shell auto shop as Mécano explains that he has plans to open his own limo shop, right here in the Tough Shell auto shop! Bewildered, Sheldon shouts angrily at Mécano that he can’t do that for that the Tough Shell auto shop has been in the Shell family for years ever since his grandfather’s father built it and then opened years ago, but Mécano just let out a laugh before pulling out a contract paper, which Sheldon snatches out of his hand and reads it, only to become wide eyed when the contract says that they’ll have to pay him five thousand dollars, and if he wants to save Tough Shell, then Sheldon and his son have only one week to pay them or they’ll have to kiss their auto shop goodbye! Overwhelmed, Dylan tells his dad to not sign the contract as the auto shop means a lot to him and his grandfather, plus the other Shells that have run to auto shop before him. However, Sheldon just rubbed Dylan on the head and sadly tells him that they have no choice if they want to save Tough Shell as he takes the pen and starts signing the contract. After it was signed, Mécano rolls up the contract and sends Sheldon a wicked grin before giving it to him, thanking him, and walking back into his limo, with Romeo who was mockingly whispering to Dylan "Good luck getting the cash, Aardvark Boy. You’ll need it," following behind and joining his uncle in the limo, which drives off. After the limo left, Dylan clutched his fists with fury, then calms down when he turns to see his dad down looking down at the contract with a sad frown, then asks him how they’ll ever earn just five thousand dollars in just one week and if there’s any ideas. Unfortunately, Sheldon just shrugged and admits that he doesn’t know. That afternoon, there was a garage sale at Tough Shell where a kid was taking a skateboard and decides to buy it as he gives Dylan only ten bucks before leaving. Then looking down at the money in his hands, Dylan lets out a deep sigh and his pet armadillo, Armor, was looking sorry for his owner just when their five friends came when they saw what was going on. Connor asks what was going on with the garage sale as Luna remarks that no one ever told her about a garage sale. Again, Dylan sighs as he explains that he had to sell his old stuff and Amaya asks why, then he only replied "Long story, short explanation." Later, in the shop’s garage, Dylan was done explaining everything about Romeo and his uncle giving his dad the contract and having to try and earn five thousand dollars to save Tough Shell auto shop. It’s that or the shop’s gone to the Undergears, but Greg asks how they can come up with that as Dylan only earned eight hundred dollars selling his skateboard, kite, boxing gloves, and other stuff, and he already have two hundred saved. Connor says that’s only thousand total and Dylan needs four thousand more, just as Armor decides to pace. Just then, the armadillo trips on a lever and was being lifted up from the floor. Seeing this interested Connor and he asks Dylan what his dad did besides fixing cars as he puts his hands in his pockets, shrugs, and thinks through the jobs like replacing old tires with new ones, powering up car engines, and even cryoxide changing. Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of ''Past, Present, Prediction from Cyberchase. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 45 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Cyberchase Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 45 episodes based on cartoons